


Here's To The Past

by sephmeadowes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes was in a dilemma. "Miss Forbes, may I introduce you to my friend George?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To The Past

Caroline was in a bit of a dilemma.

Which was her way of understating the fact that she was stuck in 1864 thanks to a spell gone wrong and no way of getting back to her own time lest she somehow convinces Bonnie's ancestor to change her mind about keeping her there permanently instead of helping her out.

Caroline wasn't a believer in faith and destiny and all that stuff. Her perception of it somehow greatly changed when she found out her best friend was a witch…but soul mates? Sheesh.

She wasn't going there…or anywhere for that matter. Sigh.

"Miss Forbes, may I introduce you to my friend, George?" Human Damon said to her, eyes innocent and smile sweet. He was so polite before, shame what a horrible jerk he turned into.

Caroline discreetly rolled her eyes before turning to look at 'George'. And she froze.

Arrogance in his smile, eyes and every sense of his being in a way she only saw in his future descendant, George Lockwood picked up her shaking hand and placed a kissed on it, sending electric sparks through her and she tried to breathe past the painful pinching of the corset.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Forbes."

His voice was sultry and her knees buckled. _Buckled_.

And he was there in an instant, holding her towards him as she flushed in embarrassment and something else she didn't want to put a name on. He smiled at her, eyes ever dark as her own blue ones widened in fear and panic.

Yes, she was very much in a dilemma.


End file.
